Siitä Hetkestä Tähän Päivään
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: "Joten," Levi sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti aivan liian tyytyväiseltä ollakseen hänen omansa. "Minäpä kerron sinulle, mitä teit viimeyönä." Varoitukset sisällä. LevixEren.
1. Hämäriä muistikuvia

**A/N:** Yhden pariosaisen ficin ajattelin taas heittää tähän väliin. c: Toivottavasti tykkäätte!

 **Varoitukset:** Viittaukset alkoholin käyttöön, kiroilu, shounen-ai. Saatan nostaa ikärajan M:ään ihan varmuuden vuoksi seuraavaa osaa ajatellen.

Tämä ficci tulee ainakin yrittämään olla vähän kevyempi ja humoristinen, sekä kirjoitusasultaan yksinkertaisempi. Chaptereistakaan tuskin tulee kovin pitkiä. Myös enemmän yaoi-matskua on kovasti kyselty, mutta ainakaan toistaiseksi en aio kirjoittaa kummoista K18-meininkiä ainakaan suomeksi ihan vain siksi, että englanniksi se tulee paljon luontevammin. Sen verran olen kuitenkin mielipiteitänne kuunnellut, että tämä ficci on nimenomaan shounen-ai ja vieläpä ilman slow buildia.

Ja tosiaan tässä ficissä tämä ensimmäinen osa on ihan vain... ensimmäinen osa. Tästä se lähtee!

* * *

Osa 1: Hämäriä muistikuvia

 _"Tule jo Eren! Mennään hakemaan lisää juotavaa ennen kuin ryhmänjohtajat vievät kaiken!"_

 _"Jep, meidän täytyy kiirehtiä. Jos Mikasa huomaa hänen päässeen tuohon kuntoon, hän syyttää siitä meitä. Mennään, Eren!"_

 _"Eren?"_

 _"Hei, Eren…? Oletko kunnossa?"_

 _"Ihan hyvin se pärjää. Vauhtia nyt! Kantakaa se jos se ei itse pääse eteenpäin. Kello on vasta puoli neljä aamulla, bileethän ovat vasta alkamassa."_

 _"Pystytkö kävelemään Eren?"_

 _"Väistäkää, kysyn häneltä. Voitte mennä jo edeltä niin me tulemme pian perässä."_

 _"Kuuletko minua?"_

 _"Eren, haluatko vettä välillä?"_

 _"Eren"_

 _"Eren!"_

 _"Eren…"_

* * *

"Mitä vit…!"

Eren räpytteli suuria, kirkkaan vihreitä silmiään ja yritti saada selvää näystä edessään. Hän huomasi istuvansa leveällä, suurella sängyllä, jonka lakanat olivat virheettömän valkoiset ja patja upottavan pehmeä.

 _Missä hitossa minä olen?_

Eren tajusi nähneensä painajaista ja vilkuili varovasti ympärilleen epävarmana siitä, oliko uni todella jo loppunut. Toivottavasti hän ei ollut huutanut unissaan kovin kovaa. Hänen silmänsä kiersivät vastakkaisen seinän vaaleiksi maalatuista pinnoista suurikokoiseen ikkunaan, josta auringon valo tulvi sisään huoneeseen.

Eren ei ehtinyt katsoa ikkunaan kauaa, ennen kuin oudon heikko olo iski häneen kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta. Voihkaisten poika laskeutui takaisin selälleen pehmeiden tyynyjen keskelle ja nosti käsivartensa kasvojensa eteen. Mitä hittoa tämä tarkoitti? Miksi hänen päässään tuntui siltä, kuin joku olisi hakannut sitä kivellä sisältä päin? Ja missä hemmetissä hän edes oli?

Puoliääneen ärähtäen Eren laski käsivartensa takaisin vierelleen ja tuijotti kattoon. Se tuntui olevan korkealla ja siitä roikkui kalliin näköinen, kiiltävä kattokruunu pitkässä ketjussa aivan sängyn yläpuolella. Ilma hänen ympärillään tuoksu raikkaalta ja todella puhtaalta – miltei steriililtä.

Okei, hän ei ollut ainakaan Arminin luona. Eikä Jeanin. Eikä Sashan. Eikä Kristan.

Asunto kuului selvästikin jollekin varakkaammalle henkilölle, kenties yhdelle armeijan komentajista. Komentaja Erwinille ehkäpä? Eren tunsi kasvojansa kuumottavan hieman ajatuksen pyöriessä hänen mielessään. Makasiko hän ylimmän esimiehensä sängyssä? Ja miten hän oli edes päässyt tänne? Eihän eilen…

 _Paska._

Äkkinäinen takauma syöksähti pojan lävitse saaden hänet hautautumaan vielä syvemmälle pehmeisiin tyynyihin. Niinpä tietysti. Hänen omat synttärinsä. Kutsut, joita Trainees Squad-ryhmän tytöt hihitellen jakoivat pari päivää aiemmin. Armeijan isot herrat, jotka saivat vihiä kesteistä ja ilmoittivat tulevansa "valvomaan" juhlia. Booli, jonka ryhmänjohtajat olivat heitä varten keittäneet. Se käsittämättömän omituinen olotila, joka hänet oli vallannut muutaman lasillisen jälkeen…

Niinpä tietysti. Ne bileet. Hän oli alkanut voida huonosti joitakin tunteja juhlien alkamisen jälkeen ja sitten he olivat…

Niin mitä?

Mitä hittoa sen jälkeen tapahtui? Liittyikö se jotenkin siihen, miksi hän makasi valtavassa parisängyssä täysin vieraassa talossa?

 _Muistele. Koeta muistaa…_

Eren sulki tiukasti silmänsä kaivellen hataria muistikuviaan syvältä mielestään. Välillä hän kuvitteli jonkin palasen loksahtavan paikoilleen, mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan varma siitä, mitä todella oli tapahtunut ja mikä oli ollut vain unta.

No, tämä oli selvästi jonkun asunto. Ja todennäköisesti se joku olisi täällä, halusi Eren sitä tai ei. Hän voisi nousta ylös, kävellä ulos huoneen ovesta ja kysyä talon omistajalta tarkempia tietoja eilisillan kulusta. Melko varmasti kämpän haltija oli ollut mukana samoissa kekkereissä.

Syvältä pojan kurkusta kuului vaimea, tuskainen murahdus hänen yrittäessään nousta uudelleen istumaan. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut luonnistuvan. Hänen päätään särki ja koko huone tuntui alkavan pyörimään sillä hetkellä, kun hän onnistui nostamaan yläruumiinsa sängystä. Turhautuneesti puuskahtaen hän laskeutui takaisin selälleen.

 _Yritä miettiä,_ hän komensi itseään yhä uudelleen. _Keitä juhlissa oikein oli?_

Minuutit kuluivat Erenin keskittyessä tiukasti muisteluunsa. Hän oli melko varma, että oli kuullut aamuyöllä ympärillään ainakin yhden tutun, matalakaikuisen miehen äänen, joka kuului Jeanille.

Loistavaa, tämä oli jo edistystä. Mutta Jean ei takuulla omistanut tällaista taloa, joten hän ei ollut oikea ratkaisu.

 _Ehkä minun kannattaisi miettiä vain korkea-arvoisempia,_ Eren pohti.

Mike? Eren kurtisti kulmiaan pitäen silmänsä yhä suljettuina. Ei, ei hän. Jos Mike joskus lähti juhlimaan, hän yleensä katosi jonkun naispuolisen sotilaan matkaan sen sijaan, että olisi viipynyt yön pikkutunneille saakka.

Erwin? Valitettavasti se oli vaihtoehto. Eren veti hitaasti keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa ja laski sen sitten yhtä hitaasti pois yrittääkseen vapauttaa itsensä puristavasta tunteesta, jonka ajatus komentajasta aiheutti hänen rinnassaan. Se vain olisi sopimatonta. Johtajien kanssa liian paljon kaveeraavia alempiarvoisia katsottiin aina nenän vartta pitkin, eikä hän sitä paitsi uskonut lyöttäytyneensä missään vaiheessa komentajan seuraan.

Hanji? Poika hymähti vaimeasti. Ei. Hanjin asunto oli täynnä kummallisia koeputkia, nestepulloja, erilaisia papereita ja paksuja kirjoja. Siellä ei ollut näin siistiä.

Jäljelle jäi vain…

Erenin silmät rävähtivät ääneti auki ja joutui todella ponnistelemaan, ettei olisi huutanut kaikkia mieleensä nousevia kirosanoja ääneen.

Kaikista maailman ihmisistä… Kaikista armeijan jostajista, hänet oli vienyt kotiinsa juuri _kapteeni Levi?_

Eren huokaisi raskaasti haudaten toisen kätensä tummiin hiuksiinsa. Levi. Niinpä tietysti. Kaikki oli yhtäkkiä varsin järkeenkäypää – huolellisesti silitetyt verhot, valkoisena hohtavat lakanat ja liioitellun puhtauden tuoksu…

 _Paska._

Kiusallista… Niin tavattoman kiusallista. Jos hän vielä oli tehnyt jotain typerää eilisiltana, antaisi kapteeni hänelle todennäköisesti myös turpaan heti aamupuhteiksi.

Pojan mieleen nousi nopeasti useampikin hienovarainen pakosuunnitelma. Hän voisi kävellä ikkunalle ja vilkaista kuinka korkealla se oli, sekä kenties jopa paeta sitä kautta. Tai hän voisi varovasti hiipiä asunnon läpi lähimmälle ulko-ovelle ja juosta mahdollisimman kauas taakseen katsomatta, ja sen jälkeen ehkä lavastaa oman kuolemansa.

Äänekkäästi murahtaen Eren nousi vielä kerran istumaan. Juuri kun hän oli aikeissa laskea paljaan jalkansa puiselle lautalattialle, ovi suoraan sängyn edessä pamahti auki.

Puolikkaan sekunnin ajan Erenin mielessä oli sprintti suoraan ikkunalle, josta hän olisi voinut hypätä alas. Toisen puolikkaan taas ajatus siitä, että hän olisi voinut esittää yhä nukkuvansa. Lopulta hän kuitenkin päätti aivan ensimmäisenä kiskaista peiton paremmin päälleen peittääkseen paljaan yläruumiinsa.

Kapteeni ei näyttänyt reagoivan hänen liikkeisiinsä millään lailla, vaan käveli neutraalin tympääntynyt ilme kasvoillaan lähemmäksi ja istui suurelle nojatuolille parin metrin päähän sängystä. Sitten mies rykäisi kurkkunsa puhtaaksi ja kysyi rauhallisella äänellä; "Taisi olla rankka ilta?"

Eren tunsi sykkeensä kiihtyvän ennätyslukemiin hänen yrittäessään keksiä miten vastata moiseen kysymykseen. Kapteeni kuitenkin näytti hoitavan puhumisen hänen puolestaan.

"Olosi ei varmastikaan ole kummoinen, joten toin sinulle vettä. Se on yöpöydällä sängyn toisella puolella. Toin myös saavin siltä varalta, että päätät yrittää oksentaa lattioilleni. Mutta vaikka osuisitkin saaviin, niin tiedä, että _minä_ en siivoa sitä."

Poika katsoi yhä hölmistyneenä vanhempaan mieheen.

"Loput vaatteesi ovat tuolilla ikkunan luona. Mutta ennen kuin puet ne, saat luvan käydä suihkussa. Näytät melko karmivalta."

 _No kiitos,_ Eren ajatteli sarkastisesti mielessään tyytyen kuitenkin vain nyökkäämään vastaukseksi. Nyt ei ollut oikea aika tai paikka väittää vastaan.

"Kun olet valmis, voit pukeutua ja liittyä kanssani aamiaiselle alakertaan. Älä pidä kiirettä peseytyessäsi, en halua keittiööni ketään likaisena." Sen sanottuaan Levi nousi ylvään näköisesti ylös nojatuolistaan ja käveli ulos ovesta, josta oli jokunen minuutti sitten ilmestynytkin.

Hetken Eren vain tuijotti eteensä ennen kuin hän viimein sisäisti miehen sanat. Suihku ei tosiaankaan tekisi pahaa ja hän pääsisi ainakin hetkeksi pois Levin katseen alta.

"S-Selvä, kapteeni."

* * *

Kun Eren suihkun jälkeen astui keittiöön, hän huomasi kapteenin istuvan pöydän ääressä teekuppi kädessään. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Leviä siviilivaatteissa ja hänen täytyi myöntää, että pienikokoinen mies tavallisissa mustissa housuissa ja kauluspaidassa näytti itseasiassa… no, normaalilta ihmiseltä. Pöytä kapteenin edessä oli suuri, mutta sen ympärillä oli vain kaksi tuolia. Levi ei ilmeisesti odottanut vieraita kylään kovinkaan usein.

Sitten hän huomasi tyhjän tuolin edessä pöydällä lautasen, joille oli laitettu muutama siivu leipää, yksi keitetty kananmuna ja ilmeisesti jonkinlainen pala lihaa – varsin kunnioitettava aamiainen muurin sisäpuolen olosuhteissa. Ruuan näkeminen sai Erenin keräämään rohkeutensa ja hän istui varovasti tuolilleen yrittämättä näyttää liian nälkäiseltä.

Kun hän alkoi ahmia yhtä leipäsiivuaan, hän huomasi kapteenin asettavan hitaasti teekuppinsa alas. Sitten mies nosti kyynärpäänsä pöydälle ja laski leukansa käsiensä varaan katsoen poikaan tavalla, joka sai hänet hetkeksi unohtamaan aamiaisensa.

"Kerro minulle, Eren…" kapteeni aloitti hiljaisella, matalalla äänellään. "Mitä sinä muistat eilisillasta?"

Eren nielaisi vaivalloisesti suuhunsa jääneen leivän palan ja käänsi katseensa pöytään. "E-En kovin paljoa…"

"Hmh. Niin arvelinkin."

"Miten… M-Miten minä päädyin tänne?"

"Minä toin sinut. Olit niin paskassa kunnossa, että jouduin kantamaan velttoa ruumistasi loppumatkan," kapteeni vastasi yksinkertaisesti pitäen katseensa kiinni pojassa. "Täytyy sanoa, että mieleni teki ajoittain jättää sinut tien varteen."

"Ö-öh… Kiitos ettet tehnyt niin," Eren mutisi poskiensa alkaessa jälleen punoittaa. "Ja kiitos siitä, että sain nukkua sängyssäsi."

"Tsk. Yksikään penikka ei nuku sängyssäni. Paikka josta heräsit oli vain yksi vierashuoneistani."

"Ai," poika vastasi vaimeasti läimäisten mielessään itseään kädellä otsaan. "Kiitos kuitenkin."

"Hm."

Hetkeen kumpikaan heistä ei sanonut mitään. Eren jatkoi leipänsä ateriointia ja kapteeni joi teekupistaan mietteliäs katse naamallaan.

"Muistatko mitään siitä, kun vein sinut huoneeseen?"

Kysymys yllätti Erenin ja hän laski leivän kädestään. "En. Kuinka niin?"

Hetken poika olisi voinut vannoa kapteenin virnistäneen. Ei, hänen oli _täytynyt_ nähdä väärin. Kapteeni ei koskaan virnuillut. Mutta jonkinlainen vieras ilme hänen kasvoillaan kävi. Se sai Erenin olon jokseenkin epämukavaksi.

"Haluatko tietää siitä?"

"J-Joo. Minun pitikin pyytää sinua… T-Tai siis… Päätin herätessäni kysyä asunnon omistajalta sitä, miten päädyin tänne ja mitä eilen oikein tapahtui," Eren sönkötti tuntien itsensä koko ajan typerämmäksi. Helvetin kapteeni. Miksi hänen ilmeensä näytti suorastaan… _vahingoniloiselta._

"Niinkö," kapteeni enemmän totesi kuin kysyi nojautuen sitten eteenpäin pöydän ylle pitäen katseensa pojassa. "En ole aivan varma haluatko oikeasti tietää, mutta koska minä palan halusta nähdä typerien kasvojesi ilme kun paljastan sen sinulle, aion kertoa siitä."

Hetkeksi Erenin silmät kohtasivat kapteenin omat. Mistä hitosta mies nyt puhui?

"Joten," Levi sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti aivan liian tyytyväiseltä ollakseen hänen omansa. "Minäpä kerron sinulle, mitä teit viimeyönä."

* * *

 **A/N:** ...


	2. Selkeytyviä muistikuvia

**A/N** : Dodiin! Jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä niin minun oli tarkoitus tehdä tästä osasta pidempi, mutta jätin sen tällaiseksi kahdesta syystä; haluan tämän ficin olevan yleiseltä asultaan kevyempi/lyhyempi kuin keskivertokirjoitelmani, sekä halusin päättää (jälleen) pitkäksi venyneen tauon. Joten tässä teille tämän kyseisen tarinan jatko-osa, yritän päivittää seuraavan, tapahtumarikkaamman osan vähän nopeammin. :D

Ja tosiaan, _kursivoitu_ osio pitää aina sisällään Levin muistelmia, normaalisti kirjoitettu kertoo "tästä hetkestä." Tajuatte kyllä lukiessanne.

Kiitän vielä oikein kovasti kommenteistanne! c:

* * *

Osa 2: Selkeytyviä muistikuvia

 _Levi istui puisen puutarhatuolin istuinosan reunalla nyrpeä ilme naamallaan. Teekuppi hänen kädessään olisi voinut hajota hetkenä minä hyvänsä, niin kovaa hän sitä suutuspäissään puristi._

 _Alle viikko sitten Trainees Squadin penikat olivat keksineet pitää titaanipojulle jonkinlaiset juhlat. Levillä ei ollut harmainta hajua siitä, paljonko vuosia pennulle oli mittariin kertynyt, mutta varmaankin lähemmäs kaksikymmentä. Hän pyöräytti silmiään katsoessaan kuinka kakaran kaverit kikattelivat vastakkaisessa pöydässä ja supattelivat keskenään. Kun hän oli itse ollut 20-vuotias, ei hän todellakaan ollut harrastanut tällaisia kissanristiäisiä tai hihitellyt bileissä pienessä nousuhumalassa._

 _Hän oli… no, kuluttanut aikaansa kaikkeen järkevämpään._

 _Murahtaen Levi siirtyi istumaan vielä epämukavampaan asentoon istuimensa reunalle. Helvetin paskamaiset penskat, jos keskuksen puutarhassa oli aivan pakko järjestää tällaisia kinkereitä, olisi paikan voinut aivan aluksi siivota. Tuoleissahan oli ties mitä kuraläiskiä!_

 _"Hei Levi," hän kuuli tutun äänen huikkaavan takaansa. Kapteeni kurtisti kulmansa yhteen ja sulki silmänsä toivoen, että Mike olisikin iskenyt silmänsä johonkin muuhun ja painunut tiehensä. Mutta ei. Hyväntuulinen, suurikokoinen mies istui raskaasti hengähtäen pöydän toiselle puolelle ja rojautti sitten koko massiivisen eturuumiinsa pöydän ylle._

 _"Leviii," hän määkäisi ärsyttävällä äänellä. "Mikset tule muiden kanssa ottamaan boolia? Se on ihan oikeasti hiton hyvää."_

 _"Minulla on vielä teetä jäljellä," kapteeni vastasi hiljaisella äänellään kiinnittäen katseensa jonnekin kaukaisuuteen Miken ohitse. Mies tyrskähti kuuluvasti ja haki katseellaan Levin silmiä. "Älä viitsi, eihän kukaan lipittele mitään nukkekotijuomaa tällaisissa bailuissa. Kyllä sinäkin kestät lasillisen tai pari, vaikka oletkin aikamoinen kääp…"_

 _"En ole kiinnostunut, kiitos," kapteeni vastasi entisestään madaltuneella, varoittavalla äänensävyllä. Lopulta Mike hymähti tympääntyneesti ja nousi huojuen takaisin seisomaan._

 _"Hyvä on sitten," hän mumisi. "Mutta älä syytä minua, kun jäät tänäänkin ilman naista. Minua sellainen ainakin suututtaisi ihan hitosti."_

 _"Kiitos huolenpidostasi," Levi vastasi hampaidensa välistä nostaen jälleen teekupin huulilleen. Hän katsoi kun Mike hävisi hoippuvalla askeleella ensin hetkeksi puutarhan vallanneeseen ihmisjoukkoon, josta ilmestyi pian takaisin näkyviin boolilasi kädessään. Hetken mies seisoi paikallaan lasit kädessään vilkuillen ympärilleen, mutta näytti sitten iskevän silmänsä johonkin ja lähti pitkällä askeleella kohti Trainees Squadin mustahiuksista tyttöä, joka seisoi tarjoilupöydän edessä kädet puuskassa._

* * *

"Siis Mikasaa!" Eren huudahti pudottaen leivän kädestään pienelle lautaselle. "Mitä helvettiä se viiksiturpa oikein teki hänen kanssaan?"

Levin kasvot näyttivät yhtä ilmeettömiltä kuin normaalistikin hänen pohtiessa hetken aikaa vastaustaan. "Ei mitään," mies vastasi lopulta yksinkertaisesti. "Tyttö ei lähtenyt hänen mukaansa, vaikka Mike-parka niin kovasti yrittikin. Sääli, onhan se kaverisi kyllä melkoinen nainen…"

Ärtymys kiehahti Erenin sisällä hänen katsoessaan kuinka kapteeni hitaasti nuolaisi kielellään etuhampaidensa yli. "Mikasa ei ole niin tyhmä," poika puuskahti kääntäen nopeasti katseensa pois kapteenista. Hiton omahyväinen kusipää tuntui kiusaavan häntä tahallaan, mikä ei normaalisti ollut miehen tapaista.

Onneksi.

Levi hymähti ja kohautti hartioitaan ottaen mukavamman asennon tuolillaan. "No, jos tuo oli ainoa asiasi, voin varmaankin jatkaa siitä mihin jäin."

* * *

 _Levi ei mahtanut mitään pienelle vahingonilon tunteelle katsoessaan kuinka Trainees Squad-joukon tyttö astui kauemmaksi jokaisella askeleella, jonka Mike otti häntä kohti. Kun tyttö lopulta oli ansassa miehen ja pöydän välissä, nosti hän äkillisesti polvensa rajulla liikkeellä suoraan miesparan haarojen väliin, jonka jälkeen kääntyi mitään sanomatta poistuakseen paikalta. Muutama vieras katsoi ihmeissään sivusta kun Mike kirosi vaimeasti maassa pidellen nivusiaan tytön harppoessa takaisin kavereidensa luokse.  
_

 _Se oli päivän paras kohtaus siihen asti._

 _"Hei! Eren tulee!"_

 _Mikeä auttamaan tulleet sotilaat unohtivat hommansa hetkessä ja juoksivat lähemmäksi puutarhan sisäänkäyntiä. Myös Levi vaivaantui viimein kääntämään katseensa siihen suuntaan ja näki hieman hämmentyneen näköisen titaanipenikan, jota vastaan hänen ystävänsä oitis juoksivat._

 _Myös muutama isompi sotilastantta, jotka olivat tulleet juhliin vain boolin takia, näyttivät hetkeksi muistaneen bileiden todellisen syyn ja kävivät jokainen vuorollaan onnittelemassa pentua. Heistä kaikilla tosin ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä edes penikan nimestä; suurin osa juhlien osanottajista kun oli nuorison sijaan armeijan väkeä, jotka vain olivat vain kuulleet mahdollisuudesta juoda päänsä täyteen._

 _Kun penska oli saanut jotakuinkin kaikki onnittelijat kiiteltyä ja käteltyä läpi, oli hän selkeästi aikeissa hävitä ystäviensä kanssa sivummalle. Muutama armeijan herra kuitenkin esti heidän aikeensa astumalla kakaroiden eteen juomalasit kädessään._

 _Titaanipennun mustatukkaisen kaverin ilme synkkeni murjotukseksi hänen katsoessaan, kuinka nämä herrasmiehet työnsivät pojun käteen boolilasin tämän vastusteluista huolimatta. Aikansa painostettuaan miehet jopa onnistuivat saamaan penskan juomaan sen tyhjäksi, mikä ei näyttänyt miellyttävän hänen tyttöystäväänsä, joka poistui paikalta tuhahdusten saattelemana._

* * *

Eren hymähti ja pyöräytti silmiään tavalla, joka sai Levin kohottamaan kulmiaan ja keskeyttämään tarinansa hetkeksi.

"Hm? Mitä nyt?"

Poika huokasi ja lausui monotonisella äänellä: "Mikasa ei ole tyttöystäväni." Lause kuulosti hänen omiin korviinsakin lähinnä värittömältä fraasilta, jota hän oli joutunut hokemaan hyvinkin usein.

"Niinkö?" Vanhempi mies vastasi yllättävän kiinnostuneena. "Sehän on hyvä asia. Siis sinun kannaltasi. Kuka tietää mitä hän olisi sanonut eilisillan puuhasteluistasi."

Eren oli lähellä sylkäistä juuri hörppäämänsä teen suustaan. " _Puuhast_ …? Mitä?!"

Levin suusta pääsi ääni, jota olisi kenen tahansa muun aiheuttamana kutsua tirskahdukseksi. Muutenkin miehen ilme huokui jälleen sitä pelottavaa hyväntuulisuutta, jota Eren jollain oudolla tavalla pelkäsi. Sitä ei voinut kutsua _iloksi_ , mutta se oli jotain samankaltaista. Ja yksinkertaisesti hyvin hämmentävää.

Mitä hittoa kapteeni oikein aikoi?


	3. Selkeämpiä muistikuvia

**A/N** : Pahoittelen! Lupasin teille ficin ilman slow buildia, mutten selvästikään pysty siihen. D: Tässä siis (jo) kolmas osa ficciä, jossa viimein alkaa tapahtuakin jotain.

Vielä joskus saatte nopeasti etenevän shounen-ai:nne, jahka opin kirjoittamaan... ~f(-.-)f

Jatkoa tulee pian! Saatan varmuuden vuoksi muuttaa tarinan ikärajaksi M seuraavia osia ajatellen.

* * *

Osa 3: Selkeämpiä muistikuvia

 _Vaikka yö oli hiljalleen laskeutunut puutarhan ylle, ei juhlakansa näyttänyt väsyvän. Päinvastoin. Jatkuvat maljankohotukset, kovaääninen kännipuhe ja ympärillä raikaava laulu saivat Levin entistäkin ärtyneemmäksi hänen tyhjentäessään ties kuinka monennetta teekupillistaan._

 _Sammuisivat jo._

 _Levi laski kupin kädestään ja antoi katseensa kiertää ihmisvilinässä. Titaanipenikan vaaleahiuksinen kaveri – se poika joka näytti tytöltä – nojasi huonovointisen näköisenä pensasaitaan pidellen päätään. Perunatyttö makasi selällään nurmikolla kaatunut pullo vierellään. Pienikokoinen, vaaleahiuksinen Lenz samasta joukosta käveli eksyneen näköisenä huhuillen jonkun ystävänsä nimeä._

 _Todella säälittävää._

 _Hetken kapteeni mietti pitäisikö hänen auttaa jotenkin, mutta päätti lopulta olla puuttumatta asioiden kulkuun. Hän ei ollut tullut tänne lapsenvahdiksi. Hän ei ollut tullut tänne olemaan…_

 _"Kapteeni," hän kuuli tutun äänen vinkaisevan takaansa hetkeä ennen kuin itse ihmiskunnan toivo mätkähti vatsalleen nurmikolle hänen tuolinsa viereen. Hetkeen Levi ei tiennyt mitä olisi sanonut. Hän vain katsoi ilmeettömästi, kun Jaeger nosti harhailevan katseensa hänen silmiinsä vaivautumatta nousemaan ylös. "Mi-Missä olen?"_

 _Levi tuhahti siirtäen tuolinsa kauemmaksi pojasta. "Mitä nyt? Etkö kestä muutamaa boolilasillista menettämättä heti viimeisiä rippeitä arvokkuudestasi? Jos olisit järkevä, niin olisit miettinyt ennen kuin juot moista paskaa."_

 _"Kapteeni," penska voihkaisi surkealla äänellä piittaamatta miehen sanoista. "Haluan kotiin."_

 _Levi loi häneen pahaenteisen mulkaisun ennen kuin nosti rauhallisesti teekupin takaisin huulilleen vastaten, "Ei ole minun ongelmani."_

 _Pojan silmät välähtivät epätoivoisesti hänen yrittäessään nostaa itsensä maasta. Ensin pentu kömpi polvilleen roikottaen pitkään päätään liikkumatta, kunnes lopulta nousi haparoiden seisomaan. Kätensä hän laski sen kummempia miettimättä Levin olkapäälle nojaten siihen koko painollaan._

 _"Levi," penska sammalsi kummemmin epäröimättä käyttää esimiehensä etunimeä. "Vie minut kotiin. Lupaan sinulle, että…" poika näytti jäävän hetkeksi pohtimaan sanojaan. "Että… e-et tule katumaan sitä."_

* * *

"No?" Levi kysyi omalla, matalla äänensävyllään keskeyttäen kertomuksensa. "Muistuuko mieleen?"

Eren oli saanut syötyä leipänsä ja tuijotti epäuskoisena edessään kiiltelevää tyhjää lautasta. "Ei, kapteeni," poika sanoi hitaasti. "En muista edes puhuneeni teille missään vaiheessa iltaa."

Hitto, oliko hän puhutellut kapteenia sillä tavalla? Ihme, että hän oli edelleen yhtenä kappaleena. Normaalisti mies ei sietänyt epäkunnioittavaa käytöstä.

"Sinun täytyy olla huolissasi siitä, ettet kutsunut minua kapteeniksi," Levi hymähti keskeyttäen Erenin ajatukset. "Sinuna en kuitenkaan murehtisi siitä."

Erenin kysyvä katse osui vanhemman miehen silmiin pöydän toiselta puolelta. Kapteeni näytti rauhalliselta pyyhkiessään suupieliään vaaleaan lautasliinaan.

"Niinpä niin, penska. En ainakaan _siitä_."

* * *

K _apteeni todellakin tulisi katumaan sitä, että pelasti penskan. Hän tiesi sen, eikä tehnyt sankarillista tekoaan pojan lupauksen vuoksi vaan yksinkertaisesti siksi, ettei saisi myöhemmin niskoilleen syytettä heitteillejätöstä._

 _Sitä paitsi olihan kakara jätetty aiemmin oikeudessa hänen vastuulleen._

 _Huokaisten mies käänsi kasvonsa toiseen suuntaan penskasta, joka roikkui koko painollaan hänen kannateltavanaan kun he etenivät hitaasti hämärää polkua eteenpäin. Erenin toinen käsivarsi oli kapteenin niskan takana ja toisella hän huitoi epämääräisesti yrittäessään säilyttää tasapainonsa._

 _Juhlavieraat olivat jättäneet ratsunsa vähän matkan päässä sijaitsevan majatalon pihaan, ja siellä odotti myös kapteenin oma hevonen. Koska Erenistä ei selvästikään olisi ratsastajaksi, täytyisi heidän yrittää selvitä Levin asunnolle samalla hevosella._

 _Siitä ei todellakaan tulisi helppoa._

 _"Sinä haiset," kapteeni töksäytti pojalle nyrpistäen nenäänsä. "Pahemmalta kuin ne alkoholisoituneet sotilaspoliisit."_

 _"Mm…," Eren mutisi antaen silmäluomiensa sulkeutua. Levi vilkaisi häneen pysähtyen välittömästi ja tönäisi poikaa kivuliaasti kylkeen kyynärpäällään._

 _"Hei!" Titaanipoika älähti heikosti avaten silmänsä. "Miksi sinä noin teit?"_

 _"En aio kantaa sinua," Levi vastasi kylmästi kiskaisten penskaa kädestä merkiksi siitä, että matka jatkuisi._

 _"Mikset?" Pentu voihkaisi heikosti ja sivusilmällään kapteeni huomasi pojan silmien menevän kiinni uudelleen. Murahtaen hän pysähtyi, irrotti pojan käden olaltaan ja antoi hänen mätkähtää maahan._

 _"Kuuntele!" Hän tuhahti laskeutuen yhden polvensa varaan penskan eteen. Eren katsoi häneen väsynyt, kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan ja raapi hämmentyneenä takaraivoaan. "Jos haluat että autan sinua, et ala nukkumaan ennen kuin pääsemme hevosen luokse! Haluan sinusta mahdollisimman äkkiä eroon eikä se onnistu, jos emme pääse täältä tämän yön aikana."_

 _Pojan kasvoille nousi outo, tyytyväinen virnistys. "Eroon minusta? Mutta kapteeni… En minä tahdo eroon sinusta."_

 _Hetken Levi ihmetteli kommenttia ennen kuin läimäytti häntä kädellään toiselle poskelle. "Herää jo!" Hän ärähti pojan hieroessa huolettoman näköisesti poskeaan. "Oletko ihan sekaisin? Ylös siitä! Meidän pitää päästä hevosten luokse ennen kuin…"_

 _Kapteenin lause keskeytyi kun titaanipoika nappasi kiinni hänen takkinsa kauluksista ja vetäisi esimiehensä kömpelöön, märkään suudelmaan._


	4. Liikaa muistikuvia!

**A/N:** Okei, en ihan vielä näe tässä M-matskua. Mutta sanotaanko vaikka... T+?

Nauttikaa!

* * *

Osa 4: Liikaa muistikuvia!

"Hetkinen!" Eren huudahti ja hyppäsi seisomaan tuoliltaan. "Minä en… Tarkoitan… E-En varmasti…!"

Kapteeni hymähti tiputtaessaan sokeripalan teekuppiinsa ja piti vähän aikaa katseensa alhaalla juomassaan. Eren oli ajettu nurkkaan niin pahasti, että hän tunsi epämääräisen tunteen vatsanpohjassaan ja pelkäsi hetken laattaavansa. Hän _ei varmasti_ ollut suudel… Hän _ei_ ollut tehnyt _mitään_ sellaista kapteenin kanssa!

Levin ilme muuttui jälleen asteen verran huvittuneeksi hänen vilkaistessaan Ereniin, joka istuutui hitaasti takaisin tuolilleen. "Voit uskotella itsellesi mitä haluat, mutta kaikki mitä sanon, on totta. Usko pois."

Eren puraisi hampaansa yhteen ja käänsi katseensa sylissään lepääviin, nyrkiksi puristuneisiin käsiinsä piilottaakseen punastelunsa. Tämän täytyi olla koko hänen elämänsä kiusallisin tilanne.

"M-Mutta…" hän aloitti keskeyttäen lauseensa välittömästi. Tämä oli ihan hemmetin noloa.

"Mitä?"

"Ei mitään… T-Tai siis tarkoitan että… Kun minä… Tai siis kun me…" Eren änkytti pystymättä katsomaan kapteenia silmiin. Oli asioita joita hän halusi tietää tarkemmin, mutta toisaalta hän halusi vain mahdollisimman kauas kapteenista mahdollisimman pian.

"Ai mitä tapahtui sen jälkeen kun suutelit minua?" Kapteeni kysyi virnistäen kevyesti. Sanavalinta pisti pojan kiemurtelemaan tuskaisena penkissään. "Olin juuri pääsemässä siihen, mutta sitten keskeytit minut jälleen kerran."

Eren tuhahti hiljaa itsekseen. Kapteeni nosti teekupin takaisin käteensä ja otti mukavamman asennon tuolillaan. "Joten Jaeger – vai pitäisikö sanoa, _Jaegermaister_ – ," hän aloitti pojan mulkaistessa häntä äkäisesti, "jos maltat olla riehumatta vielä joitain minuutteja, voinen jatkaa siitä mihin jäin."

* * *

 _Ennen kuin Levin aivot ehtivät rekisteröidä mitä parhaillaan tapahtui, Jaeger oli jo irrottanut otteensa hänen takistaan ja kaatunut jälleen kerran selälleen nurmikolle. Muutaman sekunnin kapteeni katsoi hämmentyneenä tyytyväisenä hykertelevää penskaa edessään, kunnes palasi jälleen todellisuuteen ja sai koottua itsensä._

 _"Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?" Olivat ensimmäiset sanat jotka hän sai ulos suustaan. Eren kallisti päätään ja katsoi häneen huolettomasti puolittain auki olevilla silmillään. "Etkö sinä huomannut? Täytyykö minun tehdä se uudestaan?" Sen sanottuaan poika nosti kätensä suunsa eteen ja alkoi kikattaa._

 _Hetkeen Levi ei edes tiennyt miten reagoida koko tilanteeseen. Hän katsoi jokseenkin hölmistyneenä kuinka Jaeger lopulta kohottautui kyynärpäidensä varaan ja nosti katseensa häneen. "Mitä nyt, kapteeni?" Penska kysyi korostaen miehen puhuttelunimeä. "Veikö kissa kiel…"_

 _Pojan lause jäi kesken Levin tarttuessa äkillisesti vuorostaan hänen rinnuksiinsa. Eren katsoi hölmistyneenä kun mies vetäisi hänet istuma-asentoon ja läimäytti häntä toiselle puolelle kasvoja._

 _"Ryhdistäydy," Levi sähähti ravistaen poikaa otteessaan. "Jos et olisi tuossa tilassa, pieksisin sinut tähän paikkaan! Nouse ylös niin voimme jatkaa matkaa."_

 _Hetken titaanipoika katsoi häntä loukkaantuneena, mutta pääsi lopulta kapteenin avulla takaisin jaloilleen. Levi kuvitteli lyömisen jo rauhoittaneen pojan, mutta heti ylös päästyään penska nojautui häntä vasten, asetti kätensä kapteenin pään taakse ja vetäisi miehen toiseen, viattomampaan ja nopeaan suudelmaan. Eren oli kapteenia aavistuksen pidempi, joten hänellä ei ollut ongelmaa tavoitella esimiehensä suuta huulillaan._

 _Tällä kertaa kapteeni osasi kuitenkin jo odottaa kyseistä siirtoa ja tönäisi Jaegerin nopeasti kauemmaksi itsestään pyyhkäisten suutaan hihaansa. "Senkin…!"_

 _Erenin muka-viattomilla kasvoille käväisi ilkikurinen virnistys, mutta sitten hänen silmänsä liukuivat jälleen umpeen ja hän oli vähällä tuiskahtaa naamalleen maahan. Levi joutui hetkeksi unohtamaan aikeensa pojan löylyttämisestä ja ottamaan kaatuvan penskan kiinni. Erenin yllättävän raskas elopaino roikkui nyt täysin velttona miehen voimien varassa hänen pitäessään toisella kädellä kiinni pennun takin kauluksesta ja toisella olkapäästä._

 _"Penska!" Kapteeni tuhahti yrittäen ravistaa Jaegerin hereille. "Olemme jo melkein perillä! Kokoa itsesi!"_

 _Tällä kertaa Eren näytti kuitenkin todella sammuneen, mikä oli kapteenille sekä huolen aihe, että pienoinen helpotus. Raskaasti huokaisten hän kiersi toisen kätensä Erenin polvitaipeiden alle ja nosti hänet syliinsä. Jaeger saisi totisesti katua tätä huomenna. Hänen vahtimisensa ei ollut kapteenin tehtävä, ainakaan tässä merkityksessä. Missä hemmetissä se Mikasakin oli kun häntä tarvittiin?_

 _Puoliääneen kiroten Levi eteni hämärää tietä kohti majataloa Erenin pään retkahdellessa hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Hän tiesi, että pojan tila saattaisi olla jopa vaarallinen ja että hänen olisi todennäköisesti vahdittava penskaa koko yö._

 _Jos he nyt ylipäätään selviäisivät aamuun asti..._

* * *

"Oletko kunnossa?" Levi kysyi viileästi edessään istuvalta pojalta. Kysymyksen täytyi johtua Erenin ennätyspunaisista kasvoista, joita hän turhaan yritti piilotella katsomalla alaspäin.

"J-Joo," hän mutisi nopeasti. Hitto, hän oli suuremmassa kiitollisuudenvelassa kapteenille kuin olisi ikinä uskonut. Ihme, ettei mies ollut jo hakannut häntä kaiken tuon jälkeen.

Levi hymähti vaimeasti ilmeisesti hyväksyen vastauksen, ja jatkoi enempää kyselemättä.

* * *

 _Suuri hevonen katsoi kummeksuen tummilla silmillään kun kapteeni nosti kiroten Erenin sen selkään. Sitten mies kipusi itse pojan taakse hamuten hetken ohjia käsiinsä ympäröivästä pimeydestä samalla, kun penska nojasi hänen rintakehäänsä. Koko matkan kapteeni yritti töniä häntä hereille, mutta turhaan._

 _Matka Levin talolle ei ollut pitkä ja pian kapteenille tutuista, suurista ikkunoista näkyvä valo jo pilkisti esiin puiden välistä. Kapteeni ohjasti hevosensa aivan oven eteen ja laskeutui sitten sen selästä varoen pudottamasta Ereniä alas._

 _Juuri kun hän oli kurottamassa kätensä nostaakseen Jaegerin, penskan silmät yhtäkkiä aukesivat. "M-Missä minä olen?"_

 _"Pulassa ainakin," Levi murahti hiljaa itsekseen ja ojensi sitten kätensä penskalle. "Heräsit juuri sopivasti niin minun ei tarvitse kantaa sinua sisään. Autan sinut alas sieltä."_

 _Hetken empimisen jälkeen Eren lopulta laskeutui hevosen selästä nojautuen sitten oitis kapteenia vasten. "Enpä tiedä," hän mutisi kuulostaen jälleen todella omituiselta. "Pidän siitä kun kannat minua."_

 _"Pää kiinni ja kävele," Levi tuhahti astuen talonsa ovelle ja avasi sen. "Ja katsokin, että jätät kengät eteiseen."_

 _Eren näytti tottelevan ja käveli horjuen kapteenin ohi eteiseen, josta meinasi jatkaa suoraan olohuoneeseen._

 _"Hei!" Levi ärähti tarttuen penikkaa olkapäästä. "Mitä minä juuri sanoin?"_

 _Jaeger vilkaisi hölmistyneenä häneen olkansa ylitse ja istui sitten lähimmälle tuolille ojentaen jalkansa miehelle. "Hyvä on sitten. Mutta en saa näitä itse pois," hän sammalsi tehden epämääräisen käsiliikkeen kenkiään kohti._

 _Muutaman sekunnin ajan Levi suunnitteli heittävänsä kengän poikaa päin, mutta päätti lopulta auttaa häntä puhtaiden lattioidensa tähden. Kun hän oli saanut kengät pojan jalasta, hän riisui myös Erenin takin ennen kuin osoitti sormellaan toisella seinustalla näkyvää ovea. "Tuo on vierashuone. Mene sinne."_

 _Eren vilkaisi häneen smaragdinvihreät silmät suurina. "Yksinkö?" hän kysyi äänensävyllä, joka olisi yhtä hyvin voinut kuulua 6-vuotiaan tytön suusta. Levi tiesi, ettei voisi jättää penskaa täysin valvomatta koko yöksi, mutta ei halunnut antaa hänelle sellaista kuvaa, että valvoisi pojan vieressä kovinkin mieluusti. Raskaasti huokaisten Levi lähti kävelemään edeltä huoneen ovelle. "Autan sinut sinne. Tule."_

 _Hän käveli sisään huoneeseen painaen katkaisijasta valot päälle. Kun Eren onnistui lopulta hoipertelemaan oviaukolle, hän seisoi siinä hetken ilmeisen vaikuttuneena suuresta, ylellisestä makuuhuoneesta, jonka keskellä oli valtava parisänky. Juuri kun kapteeni oli käskemässä penskaa sänkyyn, hän huomasi pojan valuvan oven karmia pitkin lattialle._

 _"Mitä nyt taas?" hän murahti kyykistyen penskan viereen. "Olet jo näin lähellä. Etkö muka selviä jo itse?"_

 _Eren katsoi häneen uupunut virne kasvoillaan ennen kuin vastasi yksinkertaisesti, "En."_

 _Levi huokaisi jälleen auttaen Jaegerin ylös. Hän talutti pojan sängyn luokse ja asetti hänet istumaan sen reunalle huomaten samalla, että pojan paita oli märkä ja siinä oli selkeitä viinitahroja._

 _"Et taatusti nuku lakanoissani tuo päälläsi," hän töksäytti tarttuen kauluspaidan nappirivistöön ja alkoi avata sitä Erenin seuratessa kiinnostuneena. "En halua että…"_

 _"Kapteeni," Poika kikatti antaen päänsä retkahtaa taaksepäin. "En tiennytkään sinun olevan tuollainen. Saat humaltuneen alaisen kotiisi ja heti ollaan riisumassa." Levi yritti olla välittämättä penskan viisastelusta ja jatkoi työtään, kunnes Jaeger yhtäkkiä nojautui takaisin hänen puoleensa kuiskaten miehen korvaan:_

 _"Mutta se ei haittaa. Riisu loputkin."_


End file.
